People are People
by amaresu
Summary: Something happens to Daisuke on the way home. Pre-digidestined. Graphic violence


  
Author: amaresu  
Title: People are People  
Summary: A beating. A song fic. Pre-digidestined.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Digimon and all related characters belong to some really rich people. The song "People Are People" belongs to Depeche Mode. If you ever get the chance download the MP3. Very good band and song.   
Author's Note: Not beta'd. This is becoming an awful habit. Would someone like to be my beta? I give out nice e-cards. My fist song fic, to think I've always vowed I'd never do one of these. Where have my standards gone? Hope you like. This is kinda pre-Daikeru, or at least plans to be that way. If people like I'll probably write the next part. Hell I'll probably write it anyway. But feedback is a good. The_amaresu@yahoo.com   
  
  
***People are people  
So why should it be  
You and I should get along so awfully***  
  
He held his head as another kick came in. A gasp of pain escaped from him as it hit his hand instead of his head. He could feel the bones shattering. He tried to curl up into a smaller ball, but he'd already pulled his legs as far into his chest as possible. If he wanted to get smaller he'd have to take his arms from around his head. That would leave him too exposed to the kicks and punches. He could dimly hear them yelling something at him. He couldn't really hear what they were saying anymore. Probably the same as they'd been saying for the past couple of months. Suddenly a boot got by his arm and connected with his face. He yelled in pain as he felt his nose break. The blood started to pour out and mix with that of his other cuts. How long had they been doing this? It seemed like forever, but he knew that it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.  
  
***So we're different colours  
And we're different creeds  
And different people have different needs***  
  
  
Suddenly they stopped. What was going on? He wanted to know, but was to scared to look. Then they grabbed his legs and arms. He was forced to open his eyes as they held him spread eagle on the pavement of the abandoned lot where they'd caught him. He turned his head frantically trying to find out what was going on. Tears started to leak out of his eyes and he started to shake his head in denial as he saw two of the older boys coming his way with baseball bats.   
  
All he could mumble was no. A string of no's to protest what he knew was going to happen. When the first bat connected with his arm he heard more than felt the crack of his bone. When the second one came in he felt it though. The pain was unbelievable. The sound of his bones breaking was worse though. A beating he could survive. It wasn't like he'd never lived through one of those before, especially in the past couple of months. But this, this was something far worse than a beating. They were breaking his arms and legs. If they didn't heal right, he might never play soccer again.   
  
***It's obvious you hate me  
Though I've done nothing wrong  
I've never even met you so what could I have done***  
  
They swung the bats one more time at his left leg, then threw them down. They all laughed and joked about beating up the fag. All he could do was lay there, whimpering in pain. His voice had gone horse when they'd reached his legs. They started to leave, but one of them stopped. The boy, he couldn't have been more than ten, ran back up to him and spit in his face. He felt it run down his cheek. The others laughed and congratulated the kid after he ran back to the group.   
  
It was getting dark out now. He must have passed out at some point. It hadn't been that late when they'd caught him. He'd been taking an alternate route home from school. Hoping that it would keep the other kids from finding him. It had worked for the past week. They didn't do anything to him in school anymore. The teachers did stop that at least. He just never went anywhere that a teacher wasn't anymore. It meant he couldn't go outside at break, but he could live with that.  
  
***I can't understand  
What makes a man  
Hate another man  
Help me understand***  
  
He never should have kissed Johnny. Not on the playground anyway. Where everyone could see. It was just that he didn't find anything wrong with it. He'd never been told that it was wrong to like other boys. It didn't feel wrong to him. But it obviously was. Regardless of what his parents told him. If it wasn't wrong then they wouldn't have done this to him.  
  
***Help me understand***  
  
He heard footsteps approaching. It was completely dark out now and he was afraid that they had come back. To hurt him more.   
  
"Davis? Oh, no. What did they do to you?" It was Jun. His sister.  
  
He stared at her in shock, "Jun? What are you-"  
  
"Shh. Don't talk. You didn't come home after school. We were worried. Mom and dad called around to your friends. They hadn't seen you. I remembered that you said that you were taking a different way home from school and came to look for you." Jun smiled down at him shakily. "There's a pay phone around the corner. I'm going to go call an ambulance. I'll be right back."  
  
***Now you're punching  
And you're kicking  
And you're shouting at me  
I'm relying on your common decency***  
  
She came back after a couple of minutes. She held his hand as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. She'd told him that mom and dad were going to meet them at the hospital. It seemed like forever before they heard the wailing of the sirens. The ambulance pulled up and the EMT's jumped out. They lifted him up onto the stretcher. They tried to be gentle about it, but he still yelled out in pain. The next thing he knew they were going down the hall at the hospital. He must have passed out.   
  
They came into a room. There was a doctor in it. The doctor looked at him then talked to the woman standing next to him. She nodded and went to a cabinet. She came back with a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. It pricked when she put it in his arm and then the darkness came up to swallow him.  
  
***So far it hasn't surfaced  
But I'm sure it exists  
It just takes a little while to travel  
From your head to your fists***  
  
It had been three months since the beating. The other kid's parents had agreed to pay for his medical bills as well as for a tutor so that he wouldn't fall behind in school. They'd only agreed to that so that they could avoid a lawsuit. He knew that most of the parents agreed with what their children had done to him. This was not the most excepting of communities. Not that it mattered anymore.  
  
Yesterday his mom had told him that when he was healed up they were moving. Away from this place. It didn't matter though. The beating had taught him one thing. It wasn't okay to like other boys. If he'd just realized that sooner this never would have happened. He hadn't told his parents this, though he thought that they might know how he felt now. His parents keep telling him that it wasn't whom you loved, just that you loved. They were wrong. He couldn't believe that. Not now. Maybe not ever.   



End file.
